


Beholder

by hollowmagic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue Eyes, Eye Contact, F/M, Green Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowmagic/pseuds/hollowmagic
Summary: Hans has amazing eyes. He never thought he’d live to see even more gorgeous eyes.
Relationships: Hans/Louise





	Beholder

Hans has incredible eyes.

Bright green eyes with tiny spectacles of lavender and mustard yellow. The latter made his eyes bright and luminescent in the dark. Overtime he discovered girls love the lavender, and used them to flash them flirtatious winks that left them in a mesmerized stupor. He has never been afraid of eye contact--loves it, in fact. Anybody who has the honor of having a glimpse at his eyes are the luckiest people in the world, the way Hans sees it. Gorgeous, hypnotizing eyes that could gaze into the never ending abyss for all eternity.

Louise, however, scowled the second she saw them.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

Hans went aghast when her words cut through.

“Wh—” the shock was more powerful than Zeus’s lightning. “Like what?”

“Like that,” Louise points out, staring directly into his eyes. “Stop giving me weird looks, I don’t like it.”

This… this is unheard of. Nobody has ever responded like that before. Usually it's something along the lines of,  _ ‘your eyes are so pretty, even for a guy!’ _ or,  _ ‘did anyone ever tell you your eyes are prettier than my girlfriend?’ _ He could even hear Louise’s voice telling him compliments about how mesmerizing his orbs are, and yet her tone sent his brain tumbling down a mountain. She’s rendered him speechless.

She continues staring him down with her baby blue eyes. Hans has no other choice but to look away and continue his paperwork. “Uh, sorry.”

The girl answers with an exasperated sigh.

Strange... everybody in this office building has said something about his eyes once or twice, eventually if not immediately. This new intern, Louise Riviera, is the first out of hundreds to stay silent about this. Weird. He admits he may have been gazing  _ too _ deep into her eyes, which, he noted, had an outer turquoise glint that faded into a bright sky blue, evolving into a pinch of valley green surrounding her pupils. Or was it emerald? Lime? Sage? He needs to make sure he saw them right. Hans turns back to Louise sitting at the desk beside him.

“Excuse me…”

Her hair—raven, now that he looks at it—sways as she averts. “What?”

Their eyes lock the moment the opportunity is given, Hans not wasting a single moment, glueing his own to hers. Lousie’s eyes are big, brighter than the stars, a marvelous supernova of green and blue swirling together and creating the most wonderful color Hans has ever laid his alluring globes on. Time itself is frozen. He’s never seen something so beautiful before.

As the seconds tick by like hours, Hans finds his mouth moving without any coherent thought process.

“You have really pretty eyes, Louise.”

He can’t stop gazing. Not even when the remainder of Louise’s face turns rose and her lashes flutter like butterflies. Radiant green stares deep into fluorescent blue. Louise cracks the smallest of smiles, the form striking something magical within Hans, and suddenly gaining an interest in the carpet below.

“Thanks.”

The raven haired girl conceals her ethereal features by focusing back on her own paperwork. The moment she does Hans is brought back to reality with the memory of a gorgeous supernova fresh in his mind. That couldn’t have possibly been real. Was that really what he saw? A vast, endless void of beauty, unreachable to billions, residing here at this office building, just a desk away? It's unthinkable. Surely he must have been seeing things, there is absolutely no possibility of something so grand to be in his arms’s reach. His heart’s a percussion instrument just thinking about it. He needs to be absolutely sure. One more look wouldn’t hurt.

He’d be the luckiest person in the world if it were true.


End file.
